


融冰

by tanxianshengdemao



Category: cctv表情包cp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanxianshengdemao/pseuds/tanxianshengdemao
Summary: 再等一等，等我来劈开冻住我们的冷——《勒内·夏尔诗选》
Kudos: 13





	融冰

  
▼  


凌晨两点。路上已经没有多少人了，路灯撒下的光中还能看见晶莹飘落的雪花。雪后冷，风都是钻着空儿刺激人的皮肤，而康辉此刻压根感觉不到冷，他艰难地控制着醉醺醺的人，两人踏着薄薄的一层雪，向他的车走去。

“我…我还能喝。” 朱广权嘴里嘀咕着，晕头转向地靠在了康辉的身上。

这不到两百米的路走得康辉心累，他沉默着把垂着头的人揽着提了提，也是真的没想到朱广权平日温和安静的表面下藏着这么一个性子，比段子还猛。

“……你能喝个什么。” 康辉都想把一杯倒这个外号送给他。

“酒不过一杯接一杯，” 醉醺醺的人字正腔圆地念完半句后皱起眉头，眼神认真地思索，严肃的小表情硬是给康帅逗笑了，无奈地叹了口气，气氛烘然变得轻松起来。眼下两人已经走到车前，康辉便打算把他往后座塞。

“心不过醉了又再醉。” 不就接个歌嘛。

“欸，康辉说得对！”

刚要被塞到后座的人一下起身，晃着打开了副驾驶的车门，坐了进去。

康辉坐回驾驶位，系安全带，打开空调，气氛很静，他的目光又落回了有些想葛优瘫的朱广权身上。

他早注意到了，今天的广权穿得很合他衣品，墨色的呢子大衣扇着些不易察觉的白点，不抵他头顶未化的雪。里面还是正统的西服套装，领带是轻松的灰系不规则格子。单薄的身体终于有了些厚度。

似乎注意到视线，朱广权也侧过头，眼神含笑地看着他。

康辉被盯得下意识坐正。

  
回想一下，或是灯光柔和，或是周围恰巧没人，当朱广权顶着醉醺醺的样子靠在自己肩膀的时候，他就下意识挺了挺胸膛，紧张起来。其实这种紧张感不止一次了，但他就是品不出个所以然来。

  
刚才心跳好似漏了一拍。康辉下意识低头躲避目光，然后抬手指了指，

“安全带。”

“……哦！”

车发动了，朱广权才手忙脚乱地拉扯着安全带，系好后偷偷看了一眼康辉，然后又看向前方。

康辉一紧张就会舔嘴唇、喉结滚动。此刻他的眼里装满了路途中的光，不知一旁朱广权若失的眼神。

▼

  
  
车上有很好闻的味道，淡淡的清冽的，用来醒酒倒不错。朱广权嗅了嗅，靠着车窗。

其实他并没有喝多么醉……酒品也挺好。但为什么都四十岁的人了，还会为一句无心的话而赌气呢。更何况人家或许真只把自己当朋友。

“确定对的？”

低沉磁性的声音刚好承接了心声，朱广权心里立马一句“当然不对啊把人骗到家里这种事情也太……”。

“问你呢，就怕你这醉鬼连家都记不清。”

“做贼心虚朱广权” 这才反应过来，顺便庆幸自己没有说出来那句话。

“啊当然是对的……这么晚了，住下吧？”

广权心累，手下意识按了按裤兜里的东西，甚至开始怀疑人生。要不回去了还是直接睡觉吧，明天再洗澡。一直空着的客房半个月前也刚换了新床单。

他听见康辉微不可查地笑了。  


“盛情难却。”

▼

出了电梯后，朱广权走到前面，皮鞋声交错在深夜的楼道里声音格外清脆，穿过熟悉的廊道，停在了自己家门前。

只凭听觉感受对方跟着自己的样子真的太难受，全身上下像是被火燎了一样难受，千万只眼睛盯着自己，让自己无所适从，甚至想要逃避。

“门已开启。”

锁咔嚓解开，而他紧张到汗湿的手还紧紧捏着冰冷的门把手。

▼

  
门应声合上。朱广权脑子一热，康辉被按到了玄关的墙壁上。细小的凉意从脖子裸露的一小片皮肤蔓延到全身，他下意识后退，却只能更紧地贴住墙面。

“您难道看不出来吗？”

  
  
不挣开起码是个好兆头。朱广权这样安慰着自己，又颇有“酒壮怂人胆”的气势，微微抬头紧紧盯着康辉，即便在黑暗中的面容模糊不清。

“我喜欢您，非常非常。”

说出来了……！他抓住康辉胳膊的手臂激动到颤抖，刚才说出来的话仿佛用光了他的毕生力气，心跳声在黑暗和寂静里从四面八方鼓舞开来。他知道一举失败的后果，所以他必须借助酒精，是驱使也是收场。

康辉没有回答他。

朱广权感觉心凉了半截，眼眶不争气得发红，都快哭出来了。会不会是被误会了？自己不喜欢急于求成的机械感情，这次的心意是在斟酌了无数个日夜才敢表现的。奈何晴空霹雳已经打了下来，所有的幻想都被现实打破，碎得一塌糊涂搁在心里，还刚好没有笤帚簸箕。

他胡乱用手拢住心里的碎渣、简单收拾了一下，

“对不起……我喝多了，当我没——” 

他被紧紧拥抱。

▼

他们在混乱的黑暗中接吻。也是有些出乎康辉意料的。软热的嘴唇贴了上来，有淡淡的酒香。片刻，朱广权松开了他，脑袋上下探了探，又沉默着咬了咬他凸起的喉结，舔了一下，继而用牙齿叼住。敏感的部位被侵犯，他震颤了一下。朱广权抬起头对上他的视线，脸和耳尖都红了。

康辉伸手在墙上摸索，却被他拦住：“不要开灯。”

康辉从了。和纵容不纵容没关系，他听见了他的泣音。

  
▼

他们一路拥吻到沙发。康辉倒没有什么大动作，更注意脚下；朱广权就比较糙了，两人的外套被扔在了半路，他一边亲一边扯男人的西服马甲，摸着结实的肩膀褪去后，又开始解他的衬衫。

康辉被朱广权按到了沙发上，狭长的空间让两个男人挨得极近。朱广权把衬衫向两边一拉便露出了康辉的大半胸膛，皮肤裸露带来的微凉感让康辉下意识“嘶”了一声。

一只手自肋骨处上下抚摸，指尖故意在皮肤上轻轻滑动，丝丝痒意牵动神经。嘴也不闲着，在脖颈和锁骨各留下一个红印。他还想继续拆开这个康主任的包装，然后被按住了手。

“朱广权。”  


  
完全是上司批评下属的前兆语气。看来就算身体处于下位，康辉的气势也能压朱广权一头。

他危险地眯了眯眼，让人完全可以忽略他脸上的薄红。

目光下移，借着后方落地窗外打下的月光，他用膝盖轻轻踹了一下广权岔开的双腿间的鼓包。

“想得不错。”

  
▼

  
  
那是一个冲动至极的吻，却如山涧喷涌的娟娟溪流轻拍石岸，康辉的温柔是生在气质里的，无须言语和形象的修饰，他的激昂他的低沉，就那几分，却恰到好处。全身的感官刺激他要紧紧拥住眼前人，要身体，更想要心灵。朱广权被轻轻慢慢的吻吻到耳尖烧红，紧闭的双唇被突破防线，细小的换气声立即被深入的舌尖堵住。

  
他们的交缠深入而克制。康辉的手抚上他的后颈，一步一步按住他后退，直到人的小腿抵住床沿、重心失衡跌坐到床上，亲昵才告一段落。

  
衣物摩擦的窸窣声盖过了喘息，康辉无情地把朱广权的裤子连同底裤褪到了膝盖，然后开始抚慰男人勃起的性器。

“唔、不行…别……！” 前面还气势汹汹的朱广权现在彻底慌了，一切就像一场梦一样，性器被他前面还处于暗恋的人不断撸动抚揉，前方小孔兴奋地吐出透明液。

“有用的——不然等会儿疼死你。” 康辉边说边更加用力地撸动，手上已经沾了些男人分泌的前列腺液。

“嗯、哈……我——有！” 

急了。朱广权腾出一只颤抖的手，把裤兜里的一管润滑剂和一个套子抖到床上。自暴自弃式投降可还行，他心虚地低下脑袋。

康辉这下愣住了，

“合着你就差灌醉我了？”

他压下内心莫名的兴奋和搓火，在朱广权耳边用极其温柔低沉的声音问话，手上的劲儿使得更大了。

“哈……不是…” 朱广权脑内一片混乱，他本以为康辉会生气。随着身下的快感累积起来，小腹像压了一团火，他就要射了，濒临快感的大脑完全放弃了抵抗，就让他沉沦欲海。

而康辉在关键时刻用拇指按住了他性器的前端，同时停止了撸动。

朱广权双目无神，愣愣地看着身下的一片淫乱，理智在一点点暴露在浅滩。

“解释一下？” 康辉松开他的性器，还不忘往上抹了把他自己的液体，

“或者你说，我行还是你行？”

性快感的退潮朱广权发誓他人生不可能再去尝试第二次，那像一张密不透风的网，遍布全身，抽离的时候麻木又痛。

“你行……我错了。”

他用小臂盖住眉眼，索性以一种放弃挣扎的姿态直挺挺躺到自己的大床上。

  


▼

男人一膝盖抵在他的两腿间，一手按在冰冷的床面，另一手滑到他的腰间，把微透的白色衬衫从裤腰里抽出来，推到腰腹以上，手推压着抚摸，顺势压身上来赠予一个不容拒绝地亲吻。

  
眼镜有些碍事。康辉取下朱广权的眼镜放在一旁，抬手摸了摸他泛红的眼角，二人四目相对，随即错开，如是两颗迎面而来的行星，为了避免碰撞而擦肩而过 。康辉打开润滑剂在指腹上挤了不少，朱广权乖顺地翻了个身，拉过一个枕头抱住。

  


他把脑袋埋在枕头里，一声声闷哼被压在胸腔，胸膛大力起伏，背脊线条有力地躬起，被分开的双腿止不住颤抖……而这仅仅是因为康辉的两根手指。指腹在透明润滑液的推动下入得更深，毫无章法地在内壁乱刮乱揉，越是使劲，其主反应越是强烈，随着进出愈发顺利，又被塞入了干涩的一指。咕叽一声，激得身下人抖了一抖，分泌的液体混杂着润滑液被挤出来，沾到了康辉的手上，更多的滴在床单上。眼看水到渠成，康辉抽出了手指，朱广权像行刑完的犯人一样长舒一口气，他承认自己体力不佳，全身都被撩拨的是湿漉漉的汗，听见后面的人解开皮带发出的金属碰撞声，他的腰也不住沉了沉，随即更紧地抓住了床单，手背青筋笼在白皙的皮下。

  
性器的前端方一插上入口，便被紧紧咬住。看到自己的身体是这样一番反应的广权会是什么表情……康辉盯着朱广权紧绷的后背想了又想，俯下身用温暖宽厚的胸膛拥住他，亲咬着脆弱的后颈，一手伸到胸前去逐个解开衬衫纽扣，一边开始动作。

  
开始还好，康辉不越界的浅浅顶弄。括约肌被强撑的痛感在一点一点被减轻。直到伸在他胸前的手，指尖有意无意在他的皮肤上轻刮，而且每解一个纽扣都要抵在他的身体上磨好久，朱广权被细小的触感难受到发麻，撑酸的胳膊颤巍巍抬起来，微凉的手握住了那只温热的手，停留了片刻上滑解开了最后两颗扣子，然后任其从肩膀被剥落，抽身扔到一旁。

太、羞、耻、了。

  
“康帅，我……” 朱广权已经不知道自己在说什么了，羞耻心让他吐露的每一个字都那么拘谨。

“我怕疼。” 他把声音放得可怜一点，喘息在暧昧的空气里好不无辜。

“不怕，我轻点。” 康辉轻轻说，朱广权刚想吐槽这什么标准答案，突然被一手握住了前方孤零零的性器，揉搓前端、上下撸动。

前方紧绷的快感重卷而来，让后方甬道骤然缩紧，腿根不自夹紧了一些……康辉心一横，狠狠向紧绷的火热甬道顶入了大半截，身下的人不满地闷哼一声，身体颤栗，然后是大口喘气，抬臀迎合。

他无处安放的左手干脆再度和康辉的握在一起，掌心贴住那人的指骨，带着他的手一起搓揉自己的性器。

朱广权感觉自己的身体要炸开了。被巨物填满的饱胀感和退出时的空虚感交替袭来，臀尖被拍红，暧昧的水声和胯骨撞击臀部的响声格外色情，二人都再顾不上他前面的欲望，虚虚地握着那根可怜的硬物，专攻后方。从来没有尝过情事滋味的人虚脱到上半身趴在床面，被提着腰操弄，久不见光的白皮被揉掐出了一片片红，朱广权的喘息逐渐不可控制，又习惯性动了动腰，不知道背后虎视眈眈的人被这一举动惹恼了。

康辉看过朱广权在开门大吉的视频，标题本来是“央视文静朱广权开门大吉”，而他却光看朱广权的身体了。那时候还是好瘦——这是他的第一想法。而后到他们按下按钮的时候，嗯，说青涩也不算青涩的朱广权笑容很好看，腰……这也太……！康辉的眉一点点蹙起，拉回进度条又看了一遍的时候他想自己该工作了，上班时间这样是不对的。我爱工作。那一天他怀揣着这样的想法想了一天朱广权，也不是刻意的想，就是睁眼闭眼都是他那细瘦的腰。

想看他衣不遮体，想看他在自己身下尽情享受。也只能是他。

“只能是我。” 康辉低低地念了一句，好似眼前有什么东西重影，他抬起身加快了速度。

“啊？唔……啊——！” 朱广权本想回头看看，整个人却被突然往前一顶，巨物劈开甬道完全插入，半路的腺体被狠狠碾压，一瞬间火热从下体传输到小腹，要把他烧坏了。

“顶到了？” 康辉一边问一边狠狠动作了两下，不顾朱广权腿根发麻，退出去后把人翻过来，再狠狠顶入。

▼

最后朱广权累得说不出话来，紧紧抱住康辉，颤栗着射出几股精液，被康辉抱起来去浴室的时候，只顾得上看了眼床上的一片狼藉和未使用的安全套，便昏昏沉沉睡去。

▼

自以为攻。


End file.
